Ever After
by PhoebeKate116
Summary: Harry has broken Ginny's heart, and now has found that she must live with Draco! LoveHate relationship? Find out!
1. Hold Your Breath

Ever After

Ginny made her to Potions with Pansy Parkinson, when she passed by Harry.

"Oh, Gin, how was your summer?" he said approching her with open arms. She just glared at him. _What was he trying to pull? _Ginny and Harry had broken up over the summer, because Ron and Hermione swore they saw Harry and Cho snogging in an empty classroom two days before school ended. And normally Ginny woudn't have trusted Ron, but Hermione was the convincing one. Ginny just shuffled on, and bumped into Harry on the way. She was so mad at him.

"Ginny! Come back! Can't we talk this over?"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

This year Draco and Hermione her heads. _How horrible for Hermione, when will she ever see Ron? _ Ginny had always thought. Hermione and Ron had started going out over the summer, and they were so in love. Ginny never thought that there could be a better person for her brother. So everyone was happily in love, but Ginny. Neville and Luna had gotten on well, Cho and Harry apparently, Ron and Hermione, Pansy and Flinch, and Lavender and Sameus. No one was left for her.

Ginny walked into potions and sat with Pansy. She looked left and saw Draco sitting with Crab. He smirked at her. She gave him a death stare. Malfoy and Ginny had been enemies ever since the day they met at Diagon Alley in Second Year. Draco was slightley... attractive one might say, but Ginny would never admit that. And no one would let her. Malfoy looked away and said something to Crab and they started laughing while looking at Ginny.

"Alright, quiet down, give your attention to me please..." Said Snape. "We will be begin a project today, you will have assigned parters, and I am absolutely sure that there are no same sex partners." Everyone groaned or sighed. Snape was horrible. "Now, Once I give you your parter you will sit with them and I will hand you your assignment, clear?"

"Clear..." a few people muffled.

"Alright, let's see here... Potter and Parkinson, Brown and ..Mr... Weasley, Goyle and Pavarti, Malfoy and Ms. Weasley..."

"WHAT?!?!" Both Ginny and Draco stood up.

"I'm not working with Weasle!" said Draco.

"And I refuse to work with that pig of a sex-god Draco!!" Ginny yelled. Malfoy smirked.

"You think I'm a sex god?" He said smiling at her.

"Enough..You will have to work with each other, because, like I said, I will assign partners. Now Ginny move over here..." Snape said, calmly. Ginny growled under her breath. She knew she would fail this working with Draco, they'll be too preocupied on how much they hated eachother. Ginny fell into her seat next to Draco. They didn't dare look at eachother. "You are to make a report on the Love Elixer." A few people snickered. Ginny looked over at Harry and saw he was turning red.. with anger? Or embaressment? Well, whatever it was, he wasn't happy. And neither was Ginny. "You will have to work with eachother as much as possible, and so this means you probably are going to share a dorm-"

"Whoa, no alright. This is going to work.." said Malfoy glancing at Ginny.

"Just like everyone else..." Snape continued anyway. "This project will be due in two months." Ginny's mouth fell open. _Two whole months with Draco!?!? How will I ever live? _

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

By the time Ginny got to her dorm, Malfoy had already been there. It was after dark and she couldn't see anything, cept for the dim light coming from his room.

"Draco? Would you mind turning a light on?" The lights came on, surprisingly. "Thanks.." she half whispered. She made her way to her room and shut the door. God, she was stressed. She decided to take a shower. She went into her personal bathroom and took off her shirt, bra, pants, and underwear and threw them into her room. Ginny had become more of a woman over the summer, her boobs bigger and gotten curveyer body shape. She turned on the water, and remembered she forgot her shampoo. _Crap.. _She slowly opened the bathroom door and saw her bedroom door was wide open. She quickly walked into her room, quiet as possible. As she was reaching for her bag...

"Hey, Weasle.." Draco walked into her room. And Ginny was standing there.. naked.


	2. Three Words

Ginny froze.

Malfoy starred. The world had seemed to be in slow motion. Malfoy was speaking but Ginny didn't hear his words, he started walking toawrd her. Finally he reached her, and thrust her against him. She starred into his eyes, knowing not what to do. She just decided to kiss him, since it was the only thing that seemed to make sense. He kissed her back, but finally broke apart. They just starred for a few moments then finally, somehow, they were on Ginny's bed, snogging. She was on top of him, still naked, pressing her tongue into his mouth. Everything was great, surprisingly romantic and not sex-goddish at all. Malfoy's shirt was off, Ginny was naked, and they were just snogging. But Malfoy wanted more. He waited for thr right time, and he sat up with her and aimed his mouth for her nipple.

Ginny saw that he was ready to snogg again so she opened her mouth slightly, then she realized, it wasn't her tounge Malfoy wanted.

Malfoy pressed his lips around her soft, red, nipples.

"Whoa..." Ginny said, pushing him away. "Too fast. I barely know you."

"Well, this can be our bonding/quality time." He said, then aiming for her nipple again, but didnt reach it in time.

"I... I need to think about this first. Maybe tomorrow things will change." Ginny kissed him one last time, full with tongue and everything, pressing herself against him, then she climbed off of Draco and grabbed a towl. She wrapped it around her and stood in front of him laying on her bed.

"Fine ,Weasle, you wont know what you're missing."He said walking out the door. And no she wouldnt, for now at least.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"GINNY!!! WHERE WERE YOU!??!?!" Hermione screamed as she saw Ginny walking out of her dorm.

"Where was I when?" Ginny was so confused.

"Last night!!! You never showed up at my dorm, to help me get ready for my date with Ron..." Hermione had a dissapointed look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-" Draco came out out the dorm. "I was just so tired... I fell asleep almost immediately." She said glancing at him, then looked back at Hermione. "Sorry..."

"Oh, it's okay, Ron and I had a great time. We went out to Hogsmede for dinner, then we came back and had a walk by the lake and then--" Hermione was looking slightly up with a huge smile on her face, almost as if she were daydreaming. It made Ginny smile. She was so happy for Hermione. She wished that she could have that kind of relationship. "What?!" Hermione said.

"Nothing! I'm just so happy for you." She said hugging Hermione. Hermione laughed.

"We need to find you a boyfriend." she said.

"Yeah..." Ginny said faintly. "Er.. Hermione I gotta go to Potions, so erm.. I'll talk to you later." Hermione looked at her.

"Well, alright. I'll talk to you later Gin." Ginny started walking down the hall. Hermione knew that she didn't really have to go to Potions, she just needed to think. What Hermione had said reminded her of everythign she used to do with Harry. He was such a great kisser. And so romantic. She had been so in love with him. She remembered when they had their first kiss. They had just got back from Hogsmeed and were walking by the lake, just like Ron and Hermione, (coicidence.. I think not! Ok anyways! Back to the story Sorry!!!) and it was a full moon and everything. They sat down on a rock and they were practically squished together. Ginny had said "It's so beautiful." Meaning the moon. Then Harry had looked at her and said "Yeah, you are." Ginny had looked at Harry, who was quite close to her face, and she went the rest of the way. It was the best kiss Ginny had ever had, soft and gentle but romantic and sexual. It seemed to had lasted forever.

_Stop thinking about Harry. _Ginny thought to herself, outloud. A few 5th years looked at her and she just smiled and walked faster. Once she had gotten to Potions Malfoy was already there. Ginny had thought of a way to stop thinking of Harry. Ginny sat down, trying not to show her awkwardness around Draco. She slipped a piece of parchment out of her bag and wrote:

_Draco,_

_Meet me in my room af 7:00. I've got something to tell you, and give you. Don't be late. _

_I'll be wating,_

_Ginny_

She rolled up the piece and at then end of the period slip it in his pocket, grabbed her things, and left as fast as possible.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

7:56

Ginny was arranging her things so they wouldn't be in the way. She had a zillion candles lit, and had expanded the room a little. She looked in her closet. _What to wear..._ She saw her black silk robe that went to about her knees. _Perfect._

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

7:59

_Shit.. _Draco thought. He had just gotten into his room. he took off his robes and tie and shoes and ran across the room.

8:00

He knocked on the door. _"Come in.." _He heard faintly. He turned the door handle and saw the room had gotten bigger, and was lit by many candles scattered over the room. There was rose petals scattered on the floor. _She really took time to think about this didn't she. _He saw the bed was made out nicely, and the curtains had changed, but there was no sign of Ginny.

"Ginny?" he said. Out of the bathroom he saw her come around the corner wearing a silk black robe that went to about her knees. Her hair was up and she had nothing on her feet.

"You made it." She said biting her lip.

"Yeah..." Draco so faintly. He never realized it, but Ginny was so good looking. "So um... What'd you want me for?" He said looking slightly down.

"Yeah, uh I was just wondering. What do you think of this robe? I mean its okay right?"

"Yeah... erm.. sure." Draco scrached the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and how about this.."Ginny slowly untied the knot from the two straps of her robe and let it fall off. Draco looked up to see Ginny Weasley wearing a strapless push-up black lacey bra and a black lacey thong. She pulled the clip out of her hair and let it fall down. "You don't like it do you, yeah I didn't either I was just seeing how it looked." Ginny was walking slowly towards Draco. "It doesn't work... Right?" Draco was speechless. The only logical thing seemed to be to..

Before Draco could do anything Ginny had pushed him onto the bed. She jumped on top of him, starting snogging him fiercfully. She pulled off his shirt. _Might as well... _He thought. Ginny had just slipped off her bra..

"Ginny?" Her head turned around whipping Draco in the face with her hair. "GINNY!?"

"SHIT.. go in the closet." She whispered. Draco made a confused face. "GO!" Draco got up and went into the closet and shit the door quietly. "COMING!" Ginny shouted.She slipped on her black robe and opened the door, seeing Harry before her. "Oh... Harry!" She said, wrapping her robe tighter. "Sorry I was about to get into the bath." She grinned fakely.

"Oh, I was just stopping by because.. because I really wanna talk to you." He looked sad, and very sexy, Ginny admitted to herself. His tie was loose and his pants bagging enough to see his boxers sticking out. His hair was slightly messy and sleeves rolled up. _I remember why I liked him so much._

"'Bout what?" she said, acting like she had no idea what this had been about, and trying not to be attracted to him.

"Well, this summer.." Harry looked so sad. Ginny couldn't help seeing him this way.

"Harry, look I know you're sorry." She paused. "And.. I am too.." There was a long pause. "Night Harry.." Ginny started to close the door but Harry stopped it.

"Wait. Ginny look, you might hate me, but what happened over the summer wasn't on purpose and... and I dont hate you. I love you."


End file.
